Attack on Television Anomaly
by ArrowBlitz
Summary: <html><head></head>Alejandro was a normal 14 year old boy, but when he is pulled into his favorite anime when an anomaly forms in his T.V. his life becomes hell. In order to survive, he must join the Scout regiment, and fight off the Titans. Will he survive? Or will he fall victim to a Titan stomach? Find out, when you read this hopefully good Fan-Fiction!</html>


_Authors Note: This I my first Attack on Titan Fan-Fiction, I hope you enjoy! In addition, if you have not seen Episode 13, you are screwed because this contains spoilers._

The news is on in the living room as fourteen year old, Alejandro is watching it. There is a newswoman on camera speaking in a very serious tone. "Scientists are saying the anomaly is believed to have formed in this area." She points to a map of Alejandro's city. "Authorities are advising residents of this area to stay inside until further notice." Alejandro reaches into a bag of potato chips, "Gives me all the more reason to sit around and watch the tube all day." He picks up the remote and switches it to _**Netflix**_. He puts on one of his favorite shows, _**Attack on Titan.**_ "Ah… a perfect day of relaxation." Then, his television screen turns red. Alejandro jumps up from the couch, spilling chips on the floor. "WHAT THE HECK!?" He starts banging on the screen. Suddenly, he is knocked backward by some invisible force. His television explodes and turns into a mini wormhole. It starts dragging him in.

"AAAAHHHH! Let me go you stupid piece of energy!" He grabs on to the couch but is still slowly being dragged in. Then the cloth on his couch rips, as Alejandro is cast away into the anomaly, sent to another point in time and space.

_Alejandro's P.O.V._

I wake up on the ground. It feels as if it is made of stone. I let out a groan, hearing voices approaching me. I can't see clearly, as everything looks like blurry blobs of color.

"Mikasa, who is he?" A childish voice speaks, as a boy crouches down.

"I don't know Armin, I honestly don't know," says a female voice as a girl crouches down. I let out a moan, as they hear me. The female gasps, "Armin, I think he's awake! Hurry let us bring him inside! I we leave him out here he could be Titan food. I have no idea why he is still alive considering he is resting in the wreckage of what used to be Shiganshina." My eyes widen. _Wait a minute, am I in, __**Attack on Titan**__? _I immediately stand up and glance around. I start breathing quickly, fearing that I could have been eaten in the time I was passed out.

"Sir, what is your name? Are you okay?" The female asks. I recognize her to be Mikasa.

"M-My name is Alejandro, and I don't think I am right in the head. Am I sick? Am I in a coma? Have I suffered head trauma? I don't think you guys should be real, Heh, I think I might be going crazy." My head starts beating, I collapse to the ground.

"Oh, yeah we need to bring him to Eren," Armin suggests, "I think this guy may have hurt his head."

"Agreed, let's go." Mikasa says. They wrap my arms around their shoulders and help me through the gate to the recaptured Trost district. Many of the commoners stare at me, as if I had just survived a nuclear explosion or something. Even the Authorities stared. I felt weird as heck.

"Why are they staring at me?" I ask them. Armin turns to me.

"You were unconscious in the remains of Shiganshina. Of course, people are going to be curious. Speaking of which, what the frickin heck were you doing out there in the first place? Do you know how dangerous that was?"

I hesitate, "I don't know, the last thing I remember was sitting in my living room before I woke up out there. I really don't know what I was doing out there. Listen, I've never experienced the hellish word you live in, and I really don't know if I am dreaming or not. My family probably misses me right now, and I have no idea how to get back. I don't belong to your world, and I don't intend to either."

They both stare for a while, "Wow," Mikasa says, "You must have hit your head pretty hard to think that nonsense."

I frown, _maybe this isn't a dream, maybe that anomaly on the news was in my T.V. after all. _"You have to believe me, there was an anomaly in my universe that brought me here. I have to speak to Eren Yeager, he will understand. Can you bring me to him?"

"Yeah, but what makes you think he will believe you?" Armin asks.

"Eren has experienced more hell with these types of terrors before, if anything, he will understand the complications of my situation." I say with full confidence.

"Alright, but you'll have to explain yourself when we get there," says Mikasa, "Hang on," she adds. She then attaches her 3D maneuvering device to my belt buckle. Then we launch into the air, the breeze flowing in my hair.

"Woo-hoo! This form of transportation is fun!" I say. Then I have a thought, _if I join the scout regiment, I may be able to fight off the Titans as I wait for a way to get back home. _Then my mind is made up. I will fight the Titans. I just have to convince Eren of my importance.

_Authors Note: Well there you have it. Will Alejandro be accepted into the scout regiment? Find out in the next chapter!_


End file.
